Power Over Ethernet (abbreviated as POE) refers to a technique, under the configuration of Ethernet Cat.5 wiring basis, transporting data signals for terminal devices based upon Internet Protocol (IP), such as IP telephones, wireless local area network access points (AP), network video recorders etc., and also supplying direct current (DC) power to such terminal devices. A POE apparatus may include a power sourcing equipment (PSE) and a powered device (PD). Utilizing the POE technique, a wall power supply is not needed to be provided to supply power to the terminal device connected with POE, so that the cost of power wiring of the power supply may be efficiently saved.